We are Boy Scouts, we'll save Night Vale!
by Kiriahtan
Summary: Night Vale está siendo invadida por unas criaturas altamente letales que pueden estar a tu espalda cuando menos lo esperes y menos pienses en ellas. Solo los Boy Scouts siguen en pie y deben luchar por salvar la ciudad. Pero alguien debe alertar a la población que aún esté con vida. Dos miembros del escuadrón de Boy Scouts se presentan voluntarios para esa misión.


Ignorad el título: es como el octavo intento y ya he renunciado a encontrar uno realmente decente. El verdadero motivo para leer esto es ver cómo Cecil y Earl adolescentes saltan por una ventana dados de la mano. Muy a lo película de acción y muy emocionante. Algo típico para un San Valentín en Night Vale.

* * *

><p><strong>·<strong>

**We are Boy Scouts, we'll save Night Vale!**

**·**

—¡Cecil! ¿Sabes hacerlo funcionar? –la pregunta acuciante sonaba desde la puerta.

Llegar hasta allí había sido una pesadilla. ¿Serviría de algo? Les habían encomendado una misión. ¿Lograrían cumplirla?

—¡Dame un momento!

—No sé si tenemos un momento, Cecil… —el muchacho mencionado no necesitaba mirar hacia su amigo para saber que se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior. Incluso si no lo estuviese haciendo sus palabras sabían a los dientes atrapando la piel, manteniendo la tensión que también tenían sus tobillos mientras vigilaban el pasillo o los pulmones conteniendo el aliento.

—Solo un momento… ¡ya casi está! –Cecil luchó con los cables, tratando de desenredarlos. Era mucho más largo de lo que esperaba y se estiró hacia arriba, tratando de tirar de los brazos—. ¡Ya casi está! ¡Ya casi…! ¡Ya está!

—¿Puedes hacerlo funcionar? –preguntó Earl desde la puerta. No podía girarse para ver la victoria de su compañero. Sabía que algo torcería la esquina del final del pasillo de un momento a otro. En cuanto no mirase. En cuanto se distrajese. El corazón le latía en un puño enterrado entre sus costillas, presionando los nudillos con cada contracción.

¿Qué habría sido de sus compañeros? ¿Habrían sido capaces de llegar al edificio del periódico? Estaba a unas cuantas manzanas de allí… Incluso aunque todo fuese bien (¿y cuántas cosas podían irlo?) ellos acabarían antes y no iban a poder saberlo hasta que recibiesen la señal. Ellos eran la avanzadilla que debía poner en sobre alerta a la ciudad y confiar en sus compañeros. Un Boy Scout siempre confiaba en sus compañeros.

Y necesitaban ese micrófono para que sus compañeros, toda la ciudad, supiese de ellos, supiesen que aguantaban. Pero nadie tenía forma de saber si el otro equipo de Boy Scouts que estaban luchando contra la invasión aguantarían, no hasta que todo terminase. Verían la señal que marcaba su victoria o toda la ciudad sucumbiría.

Entre las manos de Cecil el micrófono emitía un ruido blanco y absorbía nada en absoluto, desconectado e inservible.

—¿Funciona? –repitió Earl desde la puerta. Cada segundo que nada aparecía por el final del pasillo era un segundo más próximo a que algo apareciese. El Boy Scout trataba de retener la imagen de las sombras que habían tomado la ciudad aquel día, sin previo aviso. Era muy fácil no olvidarse de ellas y del escalofrío al final de la columna vertebral.

"Necesitamos a dos que corran la voz por la ciudad", había encomendado Jefferson, el jefe de los Boy Scouts de Night Vale desde que Earl y Cecil habían pasado a formar parte, por la mayor y más gratificante de las decisiones al azar de la ciudad, de la organización. "Los ciudadanos no deben salir a la calle y no deben bajar la guardia o estarán perdidos. Varios de nosotros iremos a intentar expulsarlos de nuestra ciudad, de nuestro hogar, pero necesitamos que alguien avise, que mantenga la esperanza."

Cecil había dado un paso delante de inmediato. Eso significaba que Earl lo daba también. Nunca daban un paso separado. Jefferson les había mirado, fija, solemnemente, y había asentido. Una sola vez. Les había deseado buena suerte.

La radio de Night Vale era la mejor respuesta a su misión.

Su esperanza había sido encontrar a alguien vivo en la emisora. Ahora, una vez allí, era imposible saber si los trabajadores estarían vivos o no, pero lo que sí que sabían era que no estaban allí ya. Y eso significaba que solo estaban ellos dos para hacer funcionar aquel micrófono, o el equipo que había en la cabina de control.

Todos los trabajadores del edifico habían desaparecido cuando la retransmisión en directo de la radio se había cortado. Cuando ambos habían llegado a la emisora el suelo estaba cubierto de un agua viscosa negra. La puerta de la dirección permanecía cerrada, sellada, con sombras quietas al otro lado del misterioso cristal opaco. Las puertas que daban a la sala de control del equipo y la cabina de grabación estaban abiertas. El escritorio de la cabina goteaba líquido negro. Viscoso.

El micrófono seguía emitiendo un ruido blanco, escupiéndolo, negándose a funcionar.

—¡No podemos quedarnos aquí! –le recordó a Cecil. Tenían que dar el mensaje y hacerlo rápido. El resto de exploradores contaban con ello. Ellos eran la avanzadilla. Los que iban a hacer que al salvar la ciudad quedasen personas en ella a las que salvar.

¿Hasta dónde llegaba el deber de un Boy Scout? Hasta el final. La respuesta no tenía dudas para Earl. Pero no estaba solo. No dudaría en quedarse en aquella habitación, retransmitiendo, si era necesario. Pero eran dos y no podía arriesgar la vida de Cecil. Tenían que cumplir su misión y replegarse. Al vez unirse al resto del cuerpo en el edificio del periódico.

—¡Sé lo que hay que hacer! –aseguró Cecil. Prácticamente vivía para la radio, si alguien podía saberlo era él. Cualquier oportunidad, daba igual que fuese vender galletas o una invasión, sería una excusa que le haría feliz de visitar la emisora. Siempre había querido trabajar allí, todo el mundo en Night Vale lo sabía. Era de todo menos un secreto porque el entusiasmado muchacho no tenía ninguna vergüenza en presentarse como "futuro locutor de la radio".

—¿En serio? –preguntó Earl.

—¡Sí! Tienes que ganarte su confianza, tiene que conocerte. No se puede fiar de cualquiera –explicó Cecil mientras hacía algo que Earl, desde la puerta, no alcanzaba a ver.

Un micrófono era el objeto más importante para un locutor. ¿Sería aquel el de Leonard Burton? Cecil no se perdía un solo programa de la radio. Nunca. Daba igual lo que ocurriese. Sostener su micrófono sería como… como tocar el cielo o algo indescriptiblemente parecido.

No debía serlo. Si lo fuese no funcionaría. Por eso Cecil había ido, sin pensarlo, a coger uno de los que estaban más apartados, cubierto de polvo, sin uso. El micrófono acepta a un único locutor. Cecil aguantó la respiración. Las gotas de sangre cayeron sobre el micrófono y este las absorbió. Su frecuencia se moduló, se enfiló. El ruido blanco desapareció.

Con los pulmones en la garganta y los nervios clavándole agujas en las yemas de los dedos, Cecil se inclinó, arrodillado, sobre el micrófono.

—¿…Hola? –preguntó. La timidez, la tensión, el nudo en las entrañas, hizo subir una octava su voz. Carraspeo, aclarándose la voz—. ¿Hola? ¿Night Vale?... ¿Estáis ahí? –preguntó.

Earl se giró hacia él desde la puerta. ¿Había funcionado? ¿De verdad?

Una oscuridad sonó tras él. En la esquina del pasillo.

—¡Cecil! ¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí! –ahogó un grito. Había desviado la mirada y no debía haberlo hecho. Por un momento, por un solo momento, se había olvidado. Solo había girado la cabeza para ver a Cecil con el micrófono. Porque era Cecil y aquel, daba igual que fuese en mitad de una crisis, era su sueño.

—Pero… —Cecil no tuvo tiempo de replicar, no tuvo tiempo a decir que no les había dado tiempo a hacer su parte del plan. Avisar a los ciudadanos, ayudar a mantener la calma. Dar esperanzas.

El Boy Scout agarró con firmeza a su compañero y tiró de él. Lo levantó del suelo (sus rodillas estaban impregnadas de aquel líquido viscoso y negro que goteaba con pesadez y lentitud plasmática, por debajo de los pantalones cortos del uniforme) y tiró de él. Cecil tiró a su vez del micrófono exhalando una exclamación.

Salieron de la cabina y corrieron. Corrieron en dirección contraria a la sombra. Corrieron.

—¡Por aquí! –exclamó Earl girando a la izquierda por un pasillo que antes no estaban ahí y que terminaba en una ventana.

—¿Earl…? –preguntó Cecil asustado al ver la ventana acercarse cada vez más. Sin reducir la velocidad.

—¡Agárrate! –le recomendó su compañero saltando hacia adelante. Aún cogiendo su muñeca.

No la soltó en ningún momento de la caída.

Impactaron contra la tierra del suelo y rodaron llenándose de polvo y la oscuridad del comienzo de una tarde cuyo sol había sido robado hacia unas pocas horas.

—¡Cecil! ¿Estás bien? –la pregunta de Earl llegó enseguida.

Una tos. La respuesta de Cecil no tardó.

—Sí, sí, ¡estoy bien! Eso…

Earl ya estaba mirando hacia la ventana. Los cristales habían saltado por los aires y cubrían el suelo a su alrededor, entre la tierra y el polvo desértico. Lo que les perseguía no lo había hecho al exterior.

—¡Estamos a salvo! Tenemos que huir. No podemos quedarnos aquí. ¿Aún tienes…?

—¿El micrófono? Sí, sí –aseguró Cecil, levantando el objeto. Del micrófono plateado caía inerte un largo cable oscuro.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí.

Corrieron, saliendo del aparcamiento trasero de la emisora de radio de Night Vale. Sobre sus cabezas el cielo era negro como el tizón, impregnado y sumido en nubes turbulentas. Entre ellas las luces se entre mezclaban. Turquesa sucio y muy muy oscuro. Algo parecía se desprendía del cielo y caía sobre Night Vale pero era solo el temor con el que miraban hacia arriba.

Uno de los días más terroríficos del año se había convertido en una auténtica pesadilla.

Escaparon entre las calles. Huyeron sin mirar atrás. No se oían los gritos pero ahí estaban. El aire sabía a azufre y se detuvieron en más de una ocasión para dejar una sombra avanzar por la calle principal, rogando en sus intestinos que no girase la cabeza sin presencia física. Ninguna de las sombras de dientes y garras largos les descubrió.

La huida abarcó tan solo unos minutos y duró una eternidad. Cecil susurraba contra el micrófono. Este emitía en estática como si en vez de ser un micrófono fuese la radio que recibía la señal. Ninguno de los dos sabía si las palabras del rubio estaban llegando.

Huyeron hacia el sur y se escondieron entre los rescoldos del parque Mission Grove. Ambos Boy Scouts jadeaban.

—¿Ves algo? –preguntó Cecil.

Earl negó con la cabeza, mirando al cielo pseudonocturno.

—¿Crees que…?

—Confiamos en ellos. En eso consiste ser un Boy Scout. Los mayores protegen a los pequeños. Confiamos.

Era imposible saber cuántas de aquellas palabras eran una seguridad y cuántas una plegaria. Pero sin plegarias el mundo estaría lleno de necios.

Cecil se dejó caer sobre la hierba. Estaba húmeda y olía a un rocío que no existía. Levantó derrotado el micrófono. No habían sido capaces de cumplir su misión, el papel que Jefferson y sus compañeros les habían confiado en el combate contra aquella invasión.

Earl a su lado debía estar pensando lo mismo porque no dijo nada. Cecil toqueteó el micrófono. Era imposible hacerlo funcionar fuera de la estación de radio y menos si solo tenían el micrófono y nada más del equipo. Y sin embargo… Cecil juraría que el objeto, con menos polvo ahora, emitía un sonido bajo, de fondo.

—¿Oyes eso? –preguntó a su compañero. Si alguna vez dudaba de algo solo tenía que preguntarle a él.

—¿Oír? No…

Se acercó el micrófono al oído. ¿No había emitido Leonard a veces desde fuera de la radio? No se había perdido uno solo de sus programas. Pero siempre había supuesto que iba con un equipo móvil.

Ahí estaba. Un sonido, proveniente del micrófono, salvo que no era un sonido si nomás bien la búsqueda de uno.

—¿… Hola? –aventuró. Intentó sintonizarlo—. Earl… creo que podemos hacerlo funcionar.

El scout a su lado le miró atónito. Cecil asintió efusivamente. Cada vez más seguro. Volvió a hablar al micrófono. Pero no había terminado de sintonizarlo, de conectarlo adecuadamente, cuando estaban en la emisora.

—Uhg… —la frustración se escapaba entre sus labios fruncidos, preocupados. Los hombros le temblaban. No era al único. Tenían motivos para temer.

Siempre hay motivos para temer.

—No tiene energía… Nos hemos alejado demasiado de la emisora… —dijo por fin con aire derrotado. Sabía que lo tenía en la punta de los dedos. Lo notaba en el metal entre los dedos, temblando.

—Espera, creo que puedo hacer algo –propuso Earl—. ¿Solo necesita energía? –Cecil asintió. No podía saberlo, pero había nacido para la radio. Lo sabía. Lo sentía. Y Earl sabía que era cierto. Así que se acercó aún más. Su tono bajó, urgente, asegurándose—.Déjamelo… ¿Tienes tu teléfono? Mira. Se hace así… ¿ves? Lo conectas y…

El micrófono los interrumpió. Volvía a transmitir. Daba igual que la torre de la emisora de radio estuviese al otro lado de la ciudad, el micrófono tenía cobertura. Los destrozados nervios de Cecil casi dieron un salto.

—¿Night Vale? ¿Night Vale? ¿Estáis ahí? –preguntó. Su voz, de adolescente, aguda por el terror, rápida por la huida, sonaba muy diferente a la de Leonard. Pero la voz era lo último que importaba en aquel momento. Lo importante era informar.

La excitación circuló por sus venas. Era imposible sin una radio cerca saber si estaban retransmitiendo pero su mirada se cruzó con la de Earl. El otro muchacho asintió, dejándose caer en el suelo a su lado. Se habían escondido entre las raíces de un árbol más viejo que cualquiera de los dos, enredándose entre ellas. Cecil supo que estaban retransmitiendo.

—Night Vale, aquí Cecil Gershwin Palmer retransmitiendo desde el parque Mission Grove. No salgáis de casa. _No lo hagáis_. La calle no es segura. Ya lo sabréis pero… cerrar todas las puertas y ventanas. _Algo_ ha invadido Night Vale. Los Boy Scouts estamos trabajando para solucionarlo. Seguramente la Policía Secreta del Sheriff también pero nadie les ha visto así que asumimos que… estamos solos. Pero os protegeremos, Night Vale. Lo haremos. Os lo aseguro. Confiad en mí.

Puntuales jadeos, cada vez menores, continuaban turbando su voz. El muchacho se dejó caer, apoyándose contra las raíces que quedaban a su espalda. La mano de Earl, tomando la suya, le transmitió fuerzas. La notaba lejanamente. Cecil había cerrado los ojos, contando interiormente su respiración, la respiración de Night Vale que se contenía ante un invasor insospechado.

—Las sombras devoraran a cualquiera que salga al exterior –notificó. Su voz no se quebró. Era la noticia, terrible noticia, que debía darse por su seguridad—. No os olvidéis de ellas. No dejéis de pensar en ellas. Entonces sabrán cómo atacaros. Manteneros a salvo y… tened miedo –aconsejó.

Les habían encomendado aquella misión. Era hora de que la cumpliesen. Cecil había propuesto la radio. Era más fácil que ir puerta por puerta llamando y diciendo aquello mismo.

—Un equipo de Boy Scouts encabezados por Jefferson está luchando contra la invasión de sombras. Todo ha comenzado en la imprenta del periódico. No sabemos de dónde vienen pero al parecer han llegado aquí por… un portal entre dimensiones o algo así… No lo sabemos. ¿Realmente importa de dónde vengan? Es decir… lo importante es que pueden matarnos y.. Manteneros alerta. Sobreviviremos, Night Vale. Lo conseguirán. Un equipo de Boy Scouts preparados están trabajando en ello. No tenemos forma de saber si lo conseguirán, no tenemos forma de saber si están bien, pero debemos confiar, Night Vale.

Dejó la cabeza sobre las raíces mirando hacia el cielo, impregnado en nubes y oscuridad. Ahí debía verse la señal cuando Jean y los suyos lograsen parar la invasión. La respiración de Earl a su lado se había serenado. No se oía nada a su alrededor más que su voz. Desde ahí era imposible ver lo que estaban haciendo Jefferson y el resto de Boy Scouts.

—La… lamentamos informar que no sabemos lo que les ha pasado a Leonard Burton, la voz de Night Vale, y el resto que normalmente trabajan para la radio… Hemos encontrado la emisora vacía cuando hemos llegado pero esperamos que estén bien. Resistid, Night Vale. Resistid y confiad. Estamos con vosotros.

Y estuvieron con ellos. Cada segundo y cada minuto. Mientras el cielo estaba negro y el aire sabía a azufre, mientras los huesos sentían el miedo y la tierra bajo ellos no temblaba pero eso era mucho peor que si lo hiciese. Mientras las palabras salían sin pensar de los labios de Cecil y mientras Earl mantuvo, cada instante, sus dedos agarrando su mano para apoyarle. Mientras el micrófono transmitía conectado a un teléfono móvil, ordinario, vulgar, tan pequeño que parecía que la tierra lo engulliría en cualquier momento, decidiendo que era algo que debía pasar.

No pasó. Cecil continuó hablando. Earl continuó apretando su mano. Piel contra piel. Con sudor entre los dedos. La piel caliente, ardiendo. Las piernas al aire bajo los pantalones cortos.

Una bengala rugió contra las nubes. No se oyó desde donde estaban. Los árboles de Mission Grove la escondieron a la vista pero era tan roja que brilló blanco incandescente.

Cecil tenía los ojos cerrados y suspiró contra el micrófono. Earl supo que había funcionado.

—Estamos a salvo, Night Vale. Ha sido un día duro pero estamos a salvo. Ha tenido éxito –notificó. Lo sabía. Sus dedos no habían soltado ni un solo momento el micrófono, templado por el calor de su piel y de unas pocas gotas de sangre. Los de Earl no habían soltado su mano tampoco.

* * *

><p>Las calles estaban arrasadas. Un líquido negro, viscoso, las barría a lo largo de todo Night Vale. Había habido muertos. Un día ya de por si terrible había sido aún peor en cifras de lo deseable. Pero habían sobrevivido. El cielo estaba deslucido. Las nubes habían desaparecido pero el sol aún no había salido. No iba a hacerlo a fin de cuentas ese día y era lo menos alarmante de todo.<p>

—Harlan, Palmer, habéis hecho un gran trabajo –Jefferson se detuvo ante ellos. Todos los niños tenían las mejillas sucias de polvo y ninguno estaba libre de arañazos y heridas. Ninguno faltaba por suerte. Había sido un éxito. Todos estaban en pie, en fila, un grupo de supervivientes y valientes a lo largo de un trozo de calle. Aquel era el momento en el que su líder se detuvo frente a ellos dos—. Por eso os habéis ganado esto.

Se inclinó sobre ellos y les colocó una nueva insignia a cada uno. Ninguno de los dos se giró el uno hacia el otro pero por dentro era como si lo hiciesen. Una gran sonrisa que no se mostraba en la piel porque debían mantener la solemnidad. Y porque el cansancio arrastraba el rostro de todos los Boy Scouts esa tarde. Había sido un día largo. El cansancio les arrasaba. El orgullo les mantenía en pie.

—Felicidades, chicos –les dio un apretón de manos. Primero a uno, luego al otro—. Habéis hecho un gran trabajo. Fue una buena idea lo de la radio.

Las insignias de Locutores Rebeldes brillaba sobre sus pechos ahora. Habían sido los únicos de retransmitir y alertar a la población por su cuenta cuando todos los demás habían caído. Sus uniformes estaban sucios pero estaban en pie.

* * *

><p>Se detuvieron frente a la casa de Cecil. Dentro había una luz. Su madre, sus hermanos, estarían dentro, preocupados pero vivos. Eso hacía que no importase tanto que tuviesen que esperar.<p>

Habían devuelto el micrófono que habían tomado prestado en la emisora. Leonard Burton en persona les había felicitado y Earl se había temido que Cecil fuese a desmayarse ahí mismo, incapaz de articular una palabra. Les habían agradecido su labor informando a la población de Night Vale y Cecil estaba seguro de que nadie usaría aquel micrófono aunque lo hubiesen devuelto. Quedárselo había sido tentador pero ni se lo había planteado. Pero aquel micrófono ya estaba comprometido. Se quedaría en una esquina.

—Gracias por todo –dijo ahora, aún en la acera. Una sonrisa se mantuvo, aguantando hasta el final, para despedirse de su amigo.

—Lo has hecho muy bien –le felicitó Earl.

—Lo hemos hecho bien –puntualizó él—. No lo hubiera conseguido sin ti y tu truco del teléfono.

—Tampoco lo hubiéramos logrado si no hubieses descubierto cómo funcionaba el micrófono. ¿Cómo lo supiste? –pese al cansancio la curiosidad se abrió paso.

Ni el propio Cecil sabría decir cómo.

—No lo sé… Solo… lo supe –trató de explicar—. No tiene mucho sentido –admitió el muchacho, dejando escapar una risa construida en los escombros del día, en la supervivencia.

Earl negó con la cabeza. La curiosidad no era tan fuerte como para derrotar a un agotamiento como el de aquel día.

—Estás hecho para la radio –aseguró. ¿Había tristeza entre las cuerdas de su voz? Muy escondida, muy tapada por el cansancio. Tal vez porque "estás hecho para la radio" implicaba algo, en ese reino distante del futuro, que Earl tenía aún más presente que el propio Cecil que suspiraba por ese sueño.

La sonrisa se mantuvo en el rostro de Cecil, sus ojos resplandecieron. No había halago que pudiera funcionar mejor con él. Earl lo sabía y so lo compensaba todo. La sonrisa de Cecil, daba igual el día, tenía el mismo poder de contagio que el más letal de los virus.

Se abrazaron. Ahí, por fin, al final del día y delante del momento de volver a casa, de darle punto y final, de irse a dormir y no levantarse hasta el día siguiente. Con las insignias nuevas reluciendo en el pecho y el miedo escapándose ya por los pies, sin importancia, con todo el terror, las huidas, los corazones en la boca, en el pasado.

—¡Hemos sobrevivido a San Valentín! –la tensión se deshizo en una carcajada, aún apoyándose el uno sobre el otro.

—¡Ya ves! –una segunda carcajada se unió a la primera que acabó en tomar aire con dificultad y separarse por fin.

—Nos vemos mañana –se despidió uno de los dos. Daba igual cual.

—Nos vemos mañana –aseguró el otro.

Era la promesa de siempre, la que se mantenía pasase lo que pasase. Llevaban viéndose mañana más de seis años.


End file.
